Comparator circuits include a pair of inputs that are often used to compare a reference signal to a measured signal. The comparator then generates an output responsive to this comparison. The comparator would be much more versatile if the inputs could be configured to except a variety of inputs. This would enable a user to use the comparator in a number of different manners and compare a variety of different signals to different reference signals. This type of flexibility would be greatly beneficial to circuit designers.